


[Podfic] A Midwinter Dream

by read by catestarks (thejitterbug)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejitterbug/pseuds/read%20by%20catestarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has a plan. It involves kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Midwinter Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Midwinter Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/79226) by [Ineffabilitea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea). 



> Thank you to Ineffabilitea for her allowance to podfic her beautiful work. Its been truly an honor.

  


duration, 11:46

[listen + download, 6.4mb](http://www.mediafire.com/?e2q2rbtiiw78kxt)

 


End file.
